particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulstria
Gishoto officially The People's Socialist Republic of Gishoto (Hulstrian: Dar Gishoton Lewterer Zosialista Republich, Gishotoi: Jiminto Shakatoga-Wakoka su Gishoto) is a nation on the northwestern coast of Dovani. It is bordered to the north by Kazulia and to the south by Sekowo. To the East lies the largely uninhabited interior of the Great North Dovani Plain. It is the 28th most populous nation on Terra and the 48th in order of area. History of Gishoto Until the 22nd century Gishoto was a loose group of feudal states under the rule of a Hulstrian Shinto Emperor, generally referred to the Holy Gishotoi Empire. The nation lived under a strict caste system, with the Hulstrian being the most powerful caste. Around 2120 the Emperor tried to convert his small and weak nation to an international powerhouse. To accomplish this, the Emperor opened the previously closed nation to the world to allow more trade and for experienced foreigners to work in Gishoto. Due to the nations natural resources, it became a popular destination and a large Lutheran population coming from the northern states of Terra quickly grew. With the onslaught of immigrants and tourists, the Emperor forcefully removed most of the Shinto population from the coastal provinces and forced them inland to make space for the new immigrants and the wealth and growth they provided. The abundance of immigrants eventually led to the once Shinto dominant Hulstria, Budenlar, and Kuratha to become majority Lutheran provinces. These Lutherans gathered under the banner of the Gishoton movement and demanded greater representation in the still native Gishotoi controlled government. The Shinto Emperor was alarmed by this state of affairs and ordered that all Lutherans register with the government and once again tried to isolate Gishoto from the world with new immigration standards. The Lutherans resented this and rebelled against the Emperor, removing him from power and establishing the Republic of Gishoto. The Gishotoi were discriminated against and forced to move further into the eastern frontier regions. This led to conflict in which the Gishotoi using traditional weapons and with access to only basic firearms were brutally suppressed by the Gishotons. The Gishotons then created Gishoto as a Republic before they renamed the nation the Holy Gishoton Empire and made the leader of the Gishoton Klaus Gustav III as the first Lutheran Emperor of Gishoto to the opposition of the Shinto Gishotoi and the new Communist party. This situation remained for many years until the 2240s when many of the parties and traditional institutions of the state started to crumble. This culminated in the revolution of 2245-48 when the Communist Party of Gishoto destroyed the Lutheran based Empire and created the People's Socialist Republic of Gishoto a new secular communist state with a democratic government. Soon after the revolution though the Imperial Hulstrian Party resurged threatening to stop the revolution until they collapsed under the suppression and popular support of the Communists. The Communist State was secured by Successive Governments led by three differing communist parties, The Communist Party of Gishoto, The Intellectual Revolution Party and the Christian Communist Party the latter taking power in 2272 increasing nationalisation of industry but reversing the unpopular secularism, bringing back the Lutheran church as a dominant power in the state. Government & Politics Gishoto is a union of five Socialist Republics, with much power being placed in the hands of the central government. The elected Legislative body is the unicameral Supreme Soviet, the Head of State is a directly elected official called the Comrade Premier and the Cabinet is appointed by the Supreme Soviet and led by a separate official, the Comrade Chairman. Heads of State Geography and Climate As a country in the far north of Terra Gishoto is quite a cool country and in Winter temperatures or generally below freezing causing impressive snow storms. During the summer however the climate is pleasant with the south of the country often becoming quite warm due to the ocean currents bringing warm water up from the equator. The coastal republics of Budenlar and Kuratha are quite flat with the land slowly rising from the coast into the rolling hills of the interior. Further inland the states of Hulstria and Mitrania are dominated by picturesque mountains that are snow capped all year round. Most cities are in the foothills to the west of the republics with the east being dominated by the Brelag Mountain range, too steep in many cases to build on or farm. The socialist republic of Hilgar lies on the other side of the Brelag mountain range and flattens out into the Great North Dovanian Plain, which is where many of the native Gishitoi now live. Economy Gishoto is a heavily industrialised state with much of the population living in major conurbations. Following the collapse of the Shinto Emperor industrialisation was rapid with the economy switching from a mainly subsistence agricultural society to one based on the production of metals from Gishoto's abundant ores in the mountains. Gishoto has a huge steel and aluminium industry and also produces some copper and gold. The abundance of metals allowed Gishoto to build up an impressive automobile industry and is also a big producer of many form of transportation with shipyards on the coast and companies producing passenger and military aircraft. All industry and business in Gishoto is under the control of the state, a ban on imports in the first decades of the revolution led to some food shortages but this has also caused the agriculture industry to revive somewhat in an attempt to become self efficient. Demographics The population of Gishoto can be divided easily into two groups, the Caucasian and Lutheran Gishotons in the west and the native Asiatic Gishotoi in the east who hold the traditional Shinto beliefs. Due to current laws Lutheran Christian worship is mandatory but many Gishotoi either practice Shinto as well or flaunt the law despite occasional suppression and purges by the government. Demographically though the country is becoming more complicated as can be seen in the former Comrade premier Haruhi Suzumiya who racially would be defined as Gishotoi due to her parentage but is in fact the leader of the strongly Lutheran Christian Communist party. Category: Gishoto